Demonic Desires
by Kitsanken
Summary: Borne into a world of darkness she never thought the old fairytales and dark magic would incased her yet suddenly she find's herself in the earthly pits of hell. Becoming a whore wasn't an option nor was forgiveness of her dark maker.
1. Betrayed

**Rurouni Kenshin Fanfic  
_  
_**_Rurouni Kenshin & Samurai X Original Japanese Version © N. Watsuki/Shueisha * Fuji-TV * SME Visual Works Inc. * Sony Pictures Entertainment  
  
All Fanfics Created by Chiruken (me) and Miko were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale.  
**  
**_***~*  
_  
RPG Collaboration Between Chiruken and Miko/Rurouni Angel  
  
Warnings: Alternate Pairing, Alternate Universe, Lemons, Violence and Bad Language.  
  
Consider yourself Warned…  
_**  
***~*  
  
Demonic Desires  
Chapter 1  
Betrayed**

**  
  
**Fear. Uncertainty. Pain. The emotions assailed her as she was pushed through a non-descript door, her eyes blinking owlishly at the sudden change of light, her senses reeling from the assault bombarding her as she stumbled, staggered and bit back a cry of pain when her arms were wrenched brutally, pulling her upright. She stood trembling, staring, trying not to breathe as her sensitive sense of smell was attacked immediately by odors that threatened to make her gag. The place reeked. The scent of unwashed bodies, their sweat mingling with cheap whiskey soaked into the floor beneath her bare feet, cigarette smoke hanging in a bluish grey haze around her head, and a heavy scent she couldn't name, but one that called to her, sang to her, hypnotized her and that was new to her and was the most over-powering sweet, metallic, delicious scent she'd ever smelled before and it made her mouth water with a hunger and thirst that threatened to send her into a spiral of madness as her throat suddenly ached with the need to taste the sweetness of the liquid, to feel the wetness of it sliding down her throat. Empowering her with the power that was hers by all rights.   
  
However, that power was forever denied to her by a pathetic quirk of fate and she was forced to watch others as they indulged in the simple pleasure of drinking, tormenting her, teasing her as her lips parted, her eyes silently begging, and she could do no more that watch each and every time a glass was raised to the lips of another. Her eyes followed the movements, stared, mesmerized, as the glasses rose, the thick, red, sweet, warm liquid sloshing with the movement as cruel lips curved upwards into smirks of knowing mockery, pursing as the glass was placed against them, tipped back, the ruby drops sliding forward, splashing against the lips of the drinkers, sliding over, passed them, their throats working as they swallowed before slowly, agonizingly slowly, they lowered the glass again to stare at her over the rim. She licked her lips, feeling how parched her throat was, how it constricted, the thirst beating at her with painful force as she watched as the thickness smeared the glass as it was set back down and simply forgotten. Eyes, dark and mysterious, mocking, taunting, laughing at her and her plight, reminding her painfully that she was lower than those around her, that her _class_ was only allowed the privilege of drinking if another of a higher class was generous enough to share it with her.  
  
She was suddenly, abruptly, yanked out of her musings and reminded painfully of why she was in this terrible, awful, and oh so tempting place to begin with. She really hated reality and all its ugliness. In that moment she truly regretted the circumstances that had led to her downfall, though in the back of her mind she also knew that she'd never change it, would never go back and deny it, that she would do it all over again even knowing what would come from her willful lack of common sense and decorum. It was worth every torment, every mocking glance, every moment of terror. Yet…even so, she still regretted it, but only in a small corner of her mind where she knew her uncertain future was going to be one nightmare after another and she wished with all her heart that she'd been able to say the one word that would have been able to save her from this horrible, terrible, frightening situation. It was a simple word, one syllable, two letters. She'd been given the chance and she'd scoffed, turning her back on the reality that had been spelled out for her, choosing to ignore the little voice in her mind that screamed caution and when she'd opened her mouth she hadn't been able to say that one simple little word, her throat constricting, holding in the two lettered word. She hadn't said it, she'd denied it, and now she was suffering the consequences. She should have said no.  
  
Ugly, blunt, cruel features suddenly pushed into her view and she fought the urge to cringe back as a grubby, filthy, rough hand rose up and stroked against the curve of her cheek. She held her breath, bit the inside of her cheek to hold in the words resting on the tip of her tongue, words that would bring pain to her already aching body. She longed to scream at the ugly little man, to tell him to stop touching her, to keep his filthy hands to himself, but instead she bit down harder on the inside of her cheek and forced her eyes to go unfocused as she fought to ignore the man and his rotten breath and the thick fingers groping at her beneath the rough cloak she wore. He smiled, a grotesque parody of a cheerful expression, revealing uneven, yellowed, rotting teeth. "Ready to be sold, pretty?" His voice was like an oil slick, insidious, filled with loathing, hatred, and so rough and ugly that it matched the rest of his pig-like features perfectly. He really was a disgusting specimen.  
  
Her arms were jerked roughly as the harsh fibers of rough-hewn ropes were ripped away from her swollen and red wrists, the raw flesh screaming in agony as circulation began to return with painful suddenness. Swallowing hard she could only stare straight ahead, holding the last shreds of her dignity around her as an impenetrable shroud, armor against the ordeal that awaited her in just a few short minutes, her wrists throbbing, the raw flesh bleeding, her fingers numb and tingling with tiny pricks of needles as feeling rapidly rushed back into them. Her relief was short-lived as chains were clamped around her wrists in place of the crude ropes and she was pulled forward, through the thick crowd, their eyes following her, assessing, mocking, pitying, until the front of the crowded room came into view and she could feel her heart sink to her toes as she saw the raised dais, held up in a place of honor overlooking the rest of the smoky, stinking, disgusting room where in the center a block stood with large iron rings embedded into the thick wood, awaiting her. It was there that she was being led, to the stage with the block and the iron rings and that was where her fate would be decided as she was put on display before every single person filling the crowded and dim room. It was to that terrifying block that she was led by the ugly, grotesque and mocking little fat man with tiny pig-like eyes and a flat snout to match. Off to the side, another man, just as ugly, though not outwardly so, stood staring at her with stony features and a curl to his lip that spoke eloquently of his disgust. He was the reason why she was in this horrible place, being led around like an animal, put on display for everyone to stare at and whisper about and speculate about. He was the one who had started this hellish nightmare she was now living. She met his gaze directly, without fear and gritted her teeth as she forced a smile to her lips stiff with fear and hatred. Staring at him fearlessly and defiantly she ignored the slowly quieting crowd surrounding them and opened her mouth for one, final, parting shot to the man who had condemned her to this disgracing entrance into her new class. "Hello father." She bit out in a falsely sweet voice, her eyes filled with every ounce of hatred she held towards the man who had decreed her too sullied, too dishonored, to stand being around her and therefore she had to go.  
  
His features twisted with rage, his eyes narrowing to glittering slits as his lips pulled back into a snarl. She held her body stiffly to hide the trembling in her limbs, the way her legs shook so much that she feared they would completely give out and dump her into a heap on the filthy floor at his feet, a quivering mass of terrified flesh as he towered over her, gigantic in his terrible, terrible anger. She flinched when his arm rose, his elegantly manicured hand swinging towards her. Tears blurred her vision as her head snapped to the side with the force of the blow, the chains all that held her upright rather than sprawling in a heap upon the floor at his feet as he brought his hand back to backhand her, snapping her head back the other way. Her small body rocked from the force of the brutal blow as she fought to clear her vision of the stars that had formed, stunning her and making her ears ring. Tasting blood in her mouth she forced her bruised lips to curve upwards into a mocking smirk, a thin trickle of blood forming at the corner of her mouth. Meeting his gaze directly, she allowed her smile to widen as she licked away the tiny drops of blood and marveled at how sweet it tasted, how even that small amount fired a small, dormant power deep within her and made her crave even more.   
  
He smirked knowingly and backed away from her with a mocking bow. "Drink it up, bitch." He raised his hand and pointed with one long, elegant finger directly at her and her eyes almost crossed as she focused briefly on the digit. "For whore's like you that is the only way you'll ever get fed." She blinked back the sting of tears his cruel words brought to her eyes. The sense of betrayal was strong within her as he turned his back on her and strode away towards his seat off to the side of the raised dais where he would watch over the proceedings with a critical and disgusted eye. She had brought dishonor to the family name and this was the only way to correct what she'd done. By denying her existence he could salvage the family's position amongst their peers and without her presence as a constant reminder, he could begin to forget his carefully laid plans for her future. He was angrier, she knew, because she had foiled his plans to gain more political power and wealth by marrying her off to one of the lord's of high ranking that sniffed around after her with disgusting frequency. She had been cursed with looks and a certain amount of charm and in her father's eyes that meant her value had increased and he would use that to his advantage. However, after what she'd done, he couldn't keep her around as a reminder of his failed hopes and dreams for a soft and cushy future for himself by forcing her into the marriage bed of some old degenerate with too much money and too little common sense. She was better off this way. At least, that's what she kept telling herself.  
  
She stared at his retreating back for a moment before turning away. She wouldn't look back. She refused to live in the past and dwell on regrets. Her life as she knew it was over and all that was left to her was make the best of the situation. She vowed to forget about her family and the way they'd cast her out, treated her as if she were dirt beneath their feet. She would be happy that she never had to look at them again and see the way their lips would curl as they stared through her, speaking of honor and how she'd fallen so far into disgrace that it would take centuries just to clean up the mess she'd made. She didn't want to care about any of that, but it still hurt to know that she'd meant nothing to them at all beyond a means to and end and that their love had never existed even though she'd yearned for it her entire life and had deluded herself at times into believing that it was there, just beneath the surface. Instead of looking at her father where he sat with his manicured fingers wrapped around a glass of the warm, nourishing liquid forever denied to her now, she focused instead on the knife that was waved in front of her face by the ugly little man who was currently smirking at her. She gasped in horrified shock at the sound of her clothing being cut away, the material ripped from her body roughly, disgusting hands groping here and there before she could do much more than blink in surprise. She stared at the remnants of her cloak where it lay on the floor at her feet, her body exposed for all to see. The little man with the ugly teeth and stinking breath turned to look at her father. From the corner of her eye she saw him nod.  
  
The man grabbed her arm as he laughed, dragging her up onto the block where he laced the ends of her chains through the iron rings to hold her in place. She thought it rather stupid on his part. After all, what could she possibly do? She was surrounded by people who would love the opportunity to beat her into submission and put her in her place. Escape was not an option and the chains were redundant. The little pig man suddenly laughed. "Let the bidding begin!" He shouted gleefully as he moved behind the podium set up to the side of the block she was standing on, chain to, over looking the crowd staring up at her assessing. She was now officially on sale, the public sale beginning with the sound of the gavel hitting wood signally the beginning of the public auction where she was to be sold to the highest bidder.  
  


  
**~*~_To Be Continued…_~*~**

**  
  
Page Total:: 6  
Word Count:: 2432  
Started On:: 1/18/04  
Finished On:: 1/20/04  
Author's Notes Below::  
  
_Clickity, click, click…see the little button down there? We'd love to hear from you! Push it, review it, send it and tell us what you think._**


	2. The Bidding

****

Rurouni Kenshin Fanfic  
_  
Rurouni Kenshin & Samurai X Original Japanese Version © N. Watsuki/Shueisha * Fuji-TV * SME Visual Works Inc. * Sony Pictures Entertainment  
  
All Fanfics Created by Chiruken (me) and Miko were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale.  
**  
**_*~*  
_  
RPG Collaboration Between Chiruken and Miko/Rurouni Angel  
  
Warnings: Alternate Pairing, Alternate Universe, Lemons, Violence and Bad Language.  
  
Consider yourself Warned…  
_  
***~*  
  
Demonic Desires  
Chapter 2**

The Bidding

She shivered as countless lust-filled eyes roamed freely over her exposed body. She gagged, feeling the sudden urge to vomit, but held it in, forcing her features to remain impassive, expressionless despite the way her muscles quivered with the effort to remain standing tall and proud in front of the jeering throng spread out before her and to either side of her. She was sickened by the leering faces, the disgusting and lewd comments being hurled at her, the hissing, sibilant laughter of the supposedly highborn ladies. Her lips thinned as she felt a nearly suffocating urge to burn herself alive. She wanted to do something, anything that would get their hungry eyes off of her naked form. However there was nothing she could do. Her fate was set, her destiny laid out for her, as she stood naked, exposed, bared for all to see as she waited for the auction to begin. She allowed her gaze to move slowly over the crowd once, wondering with an odd detachment which of the disgusting pigs she would be calling 'Master' before the end of the endless night. She looked to the side and saw her father sit at a table near the block she was displayed on. Her gaze moved to his right and she felt tears spring to her eyes as she saw her weeping mother sitting beside him meekly.

  
  
She was dragged from her thoughts by the stentorian voice of the little toad-like man standing behind his mahogany podium clutching the smooth handle of his walnut gavel in his pudgy little hand. "My Lords! My Ladies!" He began, his voice booming out over the crowd gathered in the cramped and poorly lit room. She wondered if the lighting was so poor so as to hide imperfections in the slaves being brought forward to be sold. "Tonight, honored and respected peers, brought before you for your viewing pleasure and available for bidding, is a rare treasure, a prime jewel, a flower in the first bloom of spring just begging to be plucked!" She closed her eyes briefly as his words echoed eerily through her mind. She could feel bile rising up her throat, threatening to choke her. In that moment she thought she could easily, without guilt or mercy, murder the disgusting little toad. She opened her eyes again and watched his every move with a murderous gaze, barely resisting the urge to let her lips pull back into a snarl of impotent rage. Giving in to her anger would get her nowhere fast and probably result in a painful beating. She contented herself with tugging ineffectually at the chains encircling her slender wrists in a feeble attempt to move away from the staring eyes following his hand gestures in her direction. "This sweet little thing was just recently tasted." Her gaze snapped back to him. "Shall we say, fresh, my esteemed peers?" There were a few answering chuckles to his tasteless jest. "In any event, she was ultimately denied her Maker's touch."

  
  
She cringed, shoulders slumping in a futile effort to hide herself as much as possible from view as his last line gained the most attention among the males in the crowd…and to her horror a few females as well. She could almost hear their thoughts as their interest was piqued even further. She closed her hands into fists at her sides, clenching her jaw as she fought to hold back the insane urge to murder the little slime that stood beside her. Of course, he'd been nice enough to not shout out for all to hear just what _class_ she now belonged to. He barely resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Oh yes, he'd been so _nice _and accommodating, the perfect gentleman in such an unbearable situation. The need to spill his blood grew within her as she turned her gaze away from his ugly features to survey the gathering once again. Her eyes were drawn of their own accord across the room to a barely lit corner where two figures wearing concealing cloaks stood with unnatural stillness. Her eyes widened as she felt her breath quicken. There was something about the smaller of the two, something that caused her heart to race wildly and a flush of awareness to steal its way up her throat into her face. Her lips parted as she caught a glimpse of golden eyes peering back at her steadily and she shivered, unable to suppress her immediate response to the countless promises revealed in that single, smoldering glance. She tore her gaze away from him forcefully and tried to gather her wits and composure about herself. _What was that?!_ She thought almost desperately.

  
  
She swallowed with difficulty passed the lump in her throat, thinking dazedly that it might actually be her heart trying to leap out of her mouth and bounce across the floor to land at the feet of the golden-eyed mystery man. She could still feel his gaze on her, boring into her, seemingly trying to root out every secret she kept locked away and hidden in her heart and mind. She had the eerie feeling that maybe he _could _read her mind and see deep into her soul. She shivered and blinked in surprise as the words of the auctioneer broke through her daze. "The family of this rare beauty has asked for the opening bid to start out as 5,000 yen. You will, of course, agree that this is a fair and reasonable price." His oil-slick tones made her feel dirty and she almost longed for the cleansing purity of the golden gaze again. "This delicious pet is still pure in body, My Lords and Ladies! Who will open the bidding for the opportunity to sample the delights of this forbidden of fruits, this rarest of treats? Who will sip first of the tantalizing and glorious purity mixed with raw power? Again, 5, 000 yen is the asking price…"  
  
She felt her heart rapidly sink, retreating from where it had been lodged in her throat to drop down to her toes as she watched in horror as word spread across the room, the Lords whispering eagerly as their eyes raked over her form with even more interest following the announcement of her innocent state. She felt a flush rise into her cheeks making her feel as if her face were becoming a beacon of mortification as several of the assembled Ladies began to take closer looks at her undressed body as well. She waited, breath held, as she wondered if anyone would raise their voice to ask the question she knew was foremost in everyone's minds. Who would be the one to step forward and ask how she became what she now was if she was so pure and innocent?

She saw several mouths open to start the bidding and flinched inwardly, hating the circumstances that had brought to this point in her life. But above all, she hated her father for leaving her with no choice. The room suddenly became silent, eerily so, and a voice boomed out forcefully, echoing strangely in her mind with the opening bid and what she knew could very well be the last bid. "100,000 yen." She couldn't hold in the gasp of surprise that burst forth from her parted lips. She blinked, trying to focus on the voice, searching through the sea of confused faces until her gaze finally rested on the corner she'd felt her eyes drawn to earlier. The concealed cloak had vanished, revealing the features of the taller of the two to all who were gathered. His smaller companion hadn't removed his cloak as of yet though and passed the shadows of the hood she could make out the features of what appeared to be…a woman. She felt her eyes widen and was shocked to find herself staring at what appeared to be a woman. She felt her stomach flip at the thought that those mesmerizing golden eyes that inspired such fascination and the beginnings of desire in her actually belonged to a woman. She frowned in confusion, knowing that the voice that had offered such an exorbitant amount of money for her had belonged to someone very male. Her eyes narrowed and she shook her head slowly. Shorter than average he may be, but he was very definitely a male no matter how beautiful and fine his features may be. However, the placer of the bid could be no other than the tall man with short, spiky brown hair, his steady gaze intent on the podium and the auctioneer standing directly behind it clutching his gavel with white-knuckled desperation. Was he the one to make such an outrageous bid? She bit her lip, almost hoping that she was wrong in her assumption, that it had, somehow, been the smaller man who stood still as a statue with his eyes closed, a strange half smile playing about his lips.

"M-my Lord, s-surely you can't mean…t-that amount of money is unheard of! 100, 000 yen for an untried slave, My Lord?" It seemed judging by the way the smoke filled room was buzzing with whispers that the auctioneer's stupefied amazement was shared by many others gathered for the sale. She had to admit that 100, 000 yen was a small fortune and she had to wonder at what kind of man would spend it so freely on a lowly slave. She watched with wide eyes as the taller man bent to whisper something in his shorter companions ear and found herself holding her breath. _Oh please…please…I want you to…_ She cut the thought off abruptly and stood a little straighter. What was she thinking? What was she doing hoping that the smaller of the two would place a bid higher than the strange spiky haired man's already ludicrous offer? But still, even if he didn't counter bid for her, she longed for him to open his eyes again, to look at her with his beautiful golden gaze. She wanted, if even only for one last time, to feel the warmth spread throughout her body, encompassing her very soul with the dazzling beauty of his powerful aura. She closed her eyes, allowing her mind to wander, trying to will the limited power she had at her disposal to force her mind to think of something other than the actions that surrounded her…or the night a fortnight before, the night that sealed her fate and led her down the path towards damnation in the eyes of her father and peers. In her minds eye she saw again the golden-eyed man, but instead of rich gold, icy blue flashed through her mind followed by a feather light caress, a mere brushing of butterfly wings, against her mind, yet still, despite the lightness and briefness of it, she felt oddly comforted and even managed a small smile, knowing instinctively that it had been the man with the golden eyes who'd reached out and touched her mind in such a gentle manner. The gestures, so gallant and tender, soothed her fears of what was to come, what her uncertain future may hold, and the pain of her horrible, terrible mistake, her err in judgment that had cost her everything. _The past cannot be undone, sweet raven. _She gasped, eyes snapping open when the soft yet cool tones raced through her, touching on her mind and soul once again. She found her gaze drawn immediately to the man in the back of the room once again. There was no question in her mind that he had been the one to speak to her in such an intimate manner.

Perhaps she'd been wrong…maybe the smaller man had been the one to place the bid in the first place. She felt a brief renewal of hope flood through her. Her hopes, however, were dashed the moment the taller man spoke again, reassuring that he was, in fact, the one to have made the bid in the first place, his deep voice echoing around the room. She frowned slightly, catching the hint of Power in his voice and wondered at it. He must be truly powerful for his very voice to be radiating it outwards. It took a moment for her mind to move passed his voice to focus on the words themselves and when it did, her frown deepened in confusion. "My Lord wishes to inquire if his money is not satisfactory enough for the Keeper of the House."  
  
"Your Lord?" Her own mind echoed the bewilderment evident in the toad-man's tone. Her eyes widened even more, her lips parting on a startled gasp as the smaller man stepped forward and removed his cloak. She stared at the serene features of the smaller of the couple, the one who had appeared to be female, and wondered if this were the same person she'd felt staring at her earlier. Her attention was suddenly caught by the tall figure standing just behind her golden-eyed admirer. There was a collective gasp echoing around the room when he shook his head, his long, flaming hair falling around his shoulders, framing his face with warm brilliance. A tiny puckered frown drew her brows together as she stared at the man she'd been admiring earlier, hoping that he would place a bid on her yet, yearning for just one more glimpse of his beautiful, compelling amber eyes. It took a moment for her to realize that _this_ was of whom the dark haired man spoke. _This _was his Lord! She tilted her head to the side curiously, wondering who he was and why he'd be willing to spend so much money on one slave. She became abruptly aware of the sudden silence in the room as all eyes moved to stare at the red-haired man stepping forward, expression calm and serene, eyes still closed and a small, almost gentle smile curving his lips upwards. She tensed, realizing with frightened shock that it wasn't gentle at all, that the smile he wore was that of a predator stalking its prey and, quite frankly, she couldn't blame the others for moving aside and looking away in fear. There was something about the man that made her hair want to stand on end, something that spoke of Power…_Ancient Power_…and even _she_ knew better than to cross someone who could very well be an Ancient. And still she wondered at who he could be. Her eyes fixed on the way the lamplight shone in his hair; she jumped when the man standing beside her began stuttering in terror. "M-m-m-my L-l-l-l-lord! P=please forgive me! I meant no insult, I assure you." The auctioneer's spluttered apologies seemed to have the opposite of the intended effect on the smaller man. His mouth tightened almost imperceptibly, his expression hardening, yet still his eyes remained closed. "Lord Battousai's patronage is a great, great honor to this humble servant…" She tilted her head to the side, her confusion growing as the silence became deafening, the Lords and Ladies shuffling their feet, shifting away from the small man standing amongst them. _Why? Why are they so afraid? Who is he? Is he…important?_

****

~*~_To Be Continued…_~*~  
  
Page Total:: 6  
Word Count:: 2703  
Started On:: 1/29/04  
Finished On:: 1/30/04  
Author's Notes Below::

Another chapter done, thanks to Chiruken magical writing. We want to thank all that have reviewed whether it be on aff.net, ff.net, or mm.org. As author we are greatly pleased when even one person likes our work. However since DD was posted many of you have reviewed your pleasure and your hopes for this story. I do hope we continue to excite you with out little dark story. And please keep the reviews coming!

Remember, clicking on the little button and dropping a line or two makes our world go round! So, clickity, click, click! You know you wanna do it… 

Thanks,

Chiruken & Miko**  
**


	3. Her Maker

**Rurouni Kenshin Fanfic  
_  
_**_Rurouni Kenshin & Samurai X Original Japanese Version © N. Watsuki/Shueisha * Fuji-TV * SME Visual Works Inc. * Sony Pictures Entertainment  
  
All Fanfics Created by Chiruken (me) and Miko were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale.  
**  
**_***~*  
_  
RPG Collaboration Between Chiruken and Miko/Rurouni Angel  
  
Warnings: Alternate Pairing, Alternate Universe, Lemons, Violence and Bad Language.  
  
Consider yourself Warned…  
_**  
***~*  
  
Demonic Desires  
Chapter 3**

**Her Maker**

**  
  
  
  
******

Lightning streaked across the blackness of the midnight sky, illuminating the rain-drenched landscape with brief flickers of brilliance.  Thunder crashed, shaking the windows in their panes as the wind lashed the driving force of the rain against the intricately etched glass reflecting the brief spurts of light splashing across the heavens.  Through it all, bearing witness to the immense power Nature wielded upon the world in which mortals and immortals alike existed, a tall, regal figure looked out upon the storm-wracked lands and cried out, railing against the injustice Fate had done against him, his first blood cry in years, perhaps even centuries.  The sound was filled with pain, longing, anger and echoed eerily over the sound of the driving rain and booming thunder.  The flashes of lightning played against his features, illuminating the tracks of tears glistening on his face.  He cried, for perhaps the first time in his existence he shed real tears, for the act of unforgivable sin he had committed.  He cried for the love he had lost.  And he cried for the forbidden memory of the sweetness he had drank of and the resulting Hell he'd fallen into since.  
  
A faint scuffling fought to be heard over the crashing of the thunder, the howling of the wind, and the roar of the driving rain.  From out of the shadows stepped a young man clad in blue, his short dark hair falling in disarray around his delicate features.  Midnight blue eyes dark and mysterious reflecting the sporadic bursts of light, darkened to near black in the dim lighting of a few flickering candles placed around the room.  Bowing low and respectfully, a perpetual smile curving his lips upwards, he approached the still form of the man standing outlined against the window.  "My Lord…" He murmured softly, quiet voice low and filled with deep concern as he addressed the taller man.  "Please, My Lord, Hunt with us.  You haven't fed in days.  We are concerned that you might…"  
  
He spun from the window, green eyes narrowed and taking on a dangerous glint, almost glowing in the semi-darkness.  A low growl rumbled in his chest as he rounded on his hapless companion.  He raised an elegant hand abruptly and sliced it through the air in a chopping motion.  "Silence!  Do not presume to command me!"  He glared through the gloom at the still smiling visage of his younger counterpart, annoyed that his outburst hadn't seemed to penetrate the other's seemingly eternally cheerful expression.

He closed his eyes, smile widening even further as he tucked his hands into the wide, voluminous sleeves of his blue haori and clasped his fingers around his forearms.  "My apologies, My Lord.  I mean no disrespect."  His tone, calm, smooth, and almost soothing, remained respectful and conciliatory.  "I merely worry for your welfare, that is all."

A heavy sigh followed the softly spoken words.  "I know, Soujirou.  And I am sorry for my ill temper."  He turned his gaze back to surveying the storm raging outside.  "Have you any news?"  He held his breath as he awaited his subordinate's reply.  "Have you found her?"

The smile slipped a little, a small frown puckering his brows as he sucked his lower lip between his teeth.  "I'm sorry, My Lord.  Her trail remains…elusive."  He looked away, staring sightlessly at the wall to his left, blue eyes dark with some indescribable emotion.  "She has…disappeared."  He closed his eyes and sighed deeply.  "I will continue the search, but the more time that lapses makes it increasingly difficult to achieve success."

He nodded slowly.  "I see.  Keep looking, Soujirou.  She must be found."

"Yes, My Lord."  He turned back to the other man.  "There was one piece of information that I was able to uncover, however."  He paused, waiting to ensure that he had his Lord's full attention.  "Her father's political machinations have ended abruptly.  It appears that he has withdrawn from actively seeking alliances amongst the Packs."

"Oh?"  One brow rose in increasing interest as he leaned against the wall, arms folded across his chest.

"My sources have told me that he has closed his townhouse and retreated to the countryside.  His exact location is unknown."

Eyes narrowing, he waited for the smaller man to continue.  He knew there had to be more to this than what had already been disclosed.  "Well?  What of it?"

"He moved his entire family, according to rumor…all except one daughter who hasn't been seen for several days prior to his abrupt departure."

"Which daughter?"  His voice was silky smooth and deceptively soft as he fixed a deadly glare on his servant.

"That information was undisclosed, My Lord.  However, I have been able to learn the location of the country retreat he has fled to."  Silence stretched on, becoming increasingly uncomfortable, and Soujirou fought to remain still.

He stared out the window at the storm raging outside and slowly closed his eyes.  Would she still have the ring he'd placed on her finger?  If she were wearing that ring, a very distinctive piece of jewelry, he knew he'd be able to find her.  The ring had been beautiful and suited its wearer perfectly.  He'd never seen anything like it before and new instantly that it was meant for her and her alone.  It was crystal banded set with a flawless diamond with tiny droplets of sky-blue topaz twinkling within the crystal clear depths.  That ring was the key to leading him to her once again.  If she were wearing the ring he'd given her, he could track her, trace her, anywhere.  It allowed him to feel her thoughts and emotions, it was a link, a true tie, between the two of them.  As long as she wore it.  He would have her by his side, at her rightful place, and nothing…no one…would stand in his way.  Her supposed disappearance was a mere set back in his long-term goals.

His hands closed into fists at his sides.  He didn't want to think of his sweet angel betraying him, yet what else was he to think?  Her thoughts, her feelings, they should all be open to him, exposed to his scrutiny, yet all he heard, felt, was silence.  The uncertainty was slowly driving him out of his mind.  "Find her, Soujirou.  Find her _now._"  He couldn't lose his sweet angel, not like he'd lost…he shook his head sharply.  He wouldn't think of her.  He _couldn't_ think of the precious treasure he'd found and then let slip through his fingers.  He would focus on his angel, his green-eyed innocent temptress.  "I cannot lose her as well…" He murmured softly, leaning forward, resting his forehead against the cool panes of the rain-lashed window, the streaks of forked lightening lighting the inside of his lids as he heaved a heavy sigh.

"Yes, My Lord."  Soujirou closed his eyes and bowed deeply, respectfully, as he backed towards the door.  He, too, felt the spike of pain his master was currently experiencing at the memory of the debilitating loss.  He paused at the door and fixed a steady blue gaze on his Lord's tall figure.  "May I instruct the others to bring you something back from the hunt, Lord Aoshi?"

Slowly opening his eyes, one of the oldest and wisest Lords turned slowly to face his most trusted servant.  "No.  I will join the hunt myself."  Ignoring the sounds of the storm raging outside and the one from within his soul, he crossed the room with long strides.  He looked down into the dark blue eyes gazing up at him from within a pale, ceaselessly smiling face he sighed again.  Gazing upon the remnants of innocence in the youthful features never failed to spark a hint of pain deep within his chest as he was reminded forcefully of one of the greatest follies he'd ever committed.

Understanding the intense look he was receiving from his master, Soujirou nodded.  "Of course, My Lord."  The mercurial moods of his Lord weren't new to him  He'd been in his service long enough to ignore most of the outbursts directed towards him.  He understood Aoshi's feelings all too well as he shared the same sense of debilitating loss.  "I will find her, My Lord."  He spoke softly with quiet conviction.  He wouldn't fail in his task, not this time.  
  
**_Definitions:_**

**__**

**_haori_ ******

**haori (Japanese formal coat)**

**_Author's Notes:_**

**__**

And another chapter complete!  The Plot thickens, more familiar faces are presented to us, and more mysteries are revealed!

Clickety, click, click!  The button is calling to you!  Click on the button… Become the button…You ARE the button!

****

**_We love reviews!_**

****

**_Once again another chapter completed. More of our story revealed. More questions to answer, more pain to suffer. However in our dark world we have found a select few that have enjoyed our work. We continue to aim for mere pleasure, and yet to continue our game. So please warn us if you experiencing pleasure or pain?_****__**

****

**_^_^x_**

****

**_Chiruken & Miko_**

****

****


	4. Classes

**Rurouni Kenshin Fanfic  
_  
_**_Rurouni Kenshin & Samurai X Original Japanese Version © N. Watsuki/Shueisha * Fuji-TV * SME Visual Works Inc. * Sony Pictures Entertainment  
  
All Fanfics Created by Chiruken (me) and Miko were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale.  
**  
**_***~*  
_  
RPG Collaboration Between Chiruken and Miko/Rurouni Angel  
  
Warnings: Alternate Pairing, Alternate Universe, Lemons, Violence and Bad Language.  
  
Consider yourself Warned…  
_**  
***~*  
  
Demonic Desires  
Chapter 4**

**Classes**

**  
  
  
  
******

She felt her stomach contract into a tight ball of anxiety as she watched her new Master reach into his loosely draped cloak, retrieving his purse.  She listened as the unmistakable sound of coins clinked together as he reached inside, withdrawing a handful of shining coins and paid every last yen he had promised.  Her brow furrowed even further as she felt her disquiet grow.  The reason for her increasing nervousness was simple.  Her Master was an extremely powerful being, that much she could tell for herself.  If she had to hazard a guess, she'd have to say that he was probably even more powerful than her maker.  That in itself was enough to give her pause and curb her normally impetuous tongue.  But what she feared even more was the fact was that her new Master had yet to say a single word to her. He hadn't spoken to her…not one word…no questions, no command', no probing.  Nothing.  It gave new meaning to eerie.  
  
Shivering with a sudden chill, she shifted her gaze back and forth between the two men she found herself sandwiched between.  She bit her lip, feeling her palms grow clammy, and resisted the temptation to squirm.  She refused to lose what little dignity she'd maintained thus far, no matter how uncomfortable they were making her feel.  It was difficult, however, considering she was still naked.  She glanced up at the taller of the two Lords, the one who had made the actual bid of 100, 000 yen for her, and shivered again.  His displeasure was clearly shown in his narrowed brown eyes and the obstinate set to his jaw.  She dropped her gaze immediately when his probing gaze, the hostility clear in his set expression.  "What a fuckin' waste of money."  He said loudly, causing a hot flush of embarrassment to creep up her throat into her face.  "Shit.  A hundred grand?!  Ain't that a bit much for one scrawny slave?"  At a coldly direct look from the smaller man, he took on the look of someone who'd just swallowed something distasteful.  He shoved his hands into his pockets and shuffled his feet, glaring down at the floor.  "Whatever.  I still say it was pointless."

After the coins had been counted and the receipt of purchase was handed over, the three suddenly found themselves alone in the small, cramped office they'd been led to after the end of the sale.  She heaved a soft sigh as she tried to sneak a glance at the man she assumed was her new master, the man who was called Lord Battousai.  She watched him through narrowed eyes and tilted her head to the side when he closed his eyes.  What came next was definitely not what she'd been expecting and she nearly jumped out of her skin at the sudden sound of his voice breaking the silence that had fallen over the office.  "You are of Aoshi's making?"  She shivered when his low, husky voice caressed her.  It was a sinfully sultry sound and she briefly closed her eyes as she dwelled on the way it seemed to echo in her mind.

"Aw fuck!  You mean we spent a hundred grand cleanin' up his mistakes again?"  She flinched at the loud and obviously angry outburst.

"Sano."  The reprimand was clear in the velvety tones and she was shocked to see the taller man, now identified as Sano, look suitably chastised as he muttered an unintelligible apology under his breath.  She stared at the quiet man with wide eyes, wondering if maybe her maker had commanded these two to collect her in his stead.  A small half smile curved his sensual lips upwards.  "No, sweet raven.  If anyone would be commanding between us, it would be I."  His eyes opened and fixed her with an intense and smoldering amber stare.  "Now answer."    
  
She licked her suddenly dry lips and tried to swallow passed the lump that had formed in her throat.  Trying not to let her anxiety escalate into panic, she closed her hands into fists at her sides and bowed her head meekly.  "Y-yes, I am."  She peeked at him from behind the safety of the dark concealing curtain of her hair.  "I-I meant no disrespect, Master."   She sighed inwardly, her eyes flashing with momentary anger.  _Damn it!  Why do I have to sound so blasted meek?_  
  


A brief flicker of amusement lightened Battousai's golden eyes before he closed them again to toss his flaming hair back over his shoulder.  "And what do you know of your class?"  He leaned back against the desk, folding his arms across his chest, and tilted his head back, face up to the ceiling as he awaited her reply.    
  
_He's testing me._  She thought nervously.  _He's testing my knowledge of his culture and ways.  _She drew in a shallow breath, hoping that she wouldn't somehow offend him.  She closed her eyes and drew in a deep, calming breath as she fought the swirling emotions that were rising within her, threatening to drown her in a sea of regret.  She would not regret her actions…she refused to!  "I was bitten and not allowed to drink from my maker…" She began in a low, strained voice, hands clasping into white-knuckled fists as she tried to ignore the fact that she was still naked as the day she was born.  "This classed me in the common whore section of your world."  She couldn't quite hide the bitterness in her tone as he lowered his gaze to her again.  "I am nothing but a false creature, an embarrassment to your race."  She lifted her chin and boldly met his gaze directly.  "However, becoming a slave has saved me somehow." 

Sudden pleasure lit the honeyed depths of his eyes but when she blinked it was gone.  "And your feelings towards your maker now, my raven?"   He fixed her with a penetrating stare giving her the impression that he could see to the very depths of her soul in that one glance.  Lying wasn't an option, not when he was looking at her with such intensity.

Nearly choking on the words, she forced them out passed clenched teeth.  "My heart stopped beating for him once he drank from my neck."  She tore her gaze away and stared at her bare feet.  "However…my mind still calls for him."  She finished in a barely audible hoarse whisper.  Oh how she wished it weren't true, but it was.  She didn't want to yearn for him, not now, not when all was lost and there was no hope for a future.  Her heart ached at the unfairness of it all.  In order to be free, she was now shackled irrevocably for an indefinite eternity.

He came to her, then.  Steps slow, deliberate, silent.  He moved with fluid cat-like grace, confidence radiating outwards from his compact frame, amber eyes direct and filled with an intensity that left her feeling weak and short of breath.  He stared straight into her own green eyes, forcibly maintaining eye contact with the power of his will.  "He has soiled you."  His husky tones washed over her, soothing her, yet at the same time put her on edge, her pulse racing as her breath caught in her throat.  "Your body is filthy from the dirt you have been dragged through."  He reached out and touched the pads of his fingers briefly against her cheek.  She felt almost as if she'd been burned by the brief contact.  "Your name has been spoiled for any proper title due to a daughter of your house."  He stepped back, allowing his hand to fall to his side, and shook his head with a soft sigh.  "Once again I must clean up a mess created by his need to be near humanity."    
  
"I hate to intrude on such a touchin' moment, but don't you think we should find her somethin' to wear?  I mean, I don't know 'bout you, but I've seen more than enough of her bony ass to do me for the next century at least."  She scowled irritably in Sano's direction, thinking that he'd look much better at the moment with her fist firmly planted in his foul mouth.  She decided right then that she didn't like him.

Allowing a tight smile to grace his features, Battousai nodded slowly.  "Quite right, Sano."  He turned his eerie golden gaze on him and pinned him with a cold look.  "Give her your cloak."

"What?"  He stared at him with incredulity.  "B-but…it's freezin' out there!"

"My point exactly."  He turned away from the taller man, fully expecting his command to be obeyed and fixed another direct gaze on the young woman shivering before him.  "Your name, sweet raven?"

Anger, rudeness, even indifference she could manage, but this gentle tone, such unexpected kindness, it was too much for her to bear.  Tears filled her eyes and spilled over, the first since her ordeal had begun.  "Misao, my Master."  She whispered brokenly, cursing her inability to remain controlled and emotionless when she needed the cold detachment the most.  Through her tear-blurred vision she saw Sano hand his cloak to her new Master.  She closed her eyes, spilling more tears down her pale cheeks.  Her breath caught in her throat when she felt a gentle touch, feather soft, against her shoulders followed immediately by the warm weight of the taller man's heavy cloak.  The soft touch moved to her face, brushing tenderly against the moisture trickling down to drip off her chin.  
  
She felt him lean closer, his breath fanning against her cheek, ruffling the tendrils of dark hair falling unbound passed her shoulders.  "Your path?"  He breathed against her ear, his fingers gently wiping the tears from her cheeks.  Unconsciously she leaned into his touch briefly before tilting her head back, opening her eyes to meet her Master's soft amber gaze.

"W-wait!"  She blinked and turned her gaze towards the other man in the small, cramped office.  "Holy shit!  You're gonna bind her?!  A mere slave?"  His voice rose several octaves as he gave voice to his near hysterical indignation.  "You've gone crazy…that has to be it.  You're fuckin' insane, old man!"  He threw his hands up and spun away to pace around the room with impatient strides.

Battousai glared at the taller man for a moment, a look that he hoped would mask his true intentions regarding the young woman standing before him.  He allowed a small amount of his immense power to leak through, to nudge against his taller companion to cover the slight power surge he felt in his newly acquired slave.  It was a power Sano had never had the pleasure…or was it displeasure?…of feeling.  After all, her blood could be poison.

She watched as her Master's golden eyes filled with an understanding that she'd never dared to hope any other living being would ever feel for her unique situation.  The power within her seemed to rise within her, fighting for freedom.  Yet his steady amber gaze held her anchored and gave her the added strength to bank the fires within that fought to be unleashed.  She shivered a little under his scrutiny.  There was something about the way he was looking at her that made her realize that he knew things about her that he should not…things that made her what she was.  She sucked her lower lip between her teeth and nibbled on it as she narrowed her eyes suspiciously.  She hadn't even known of the power within her until her maker had explained it to her.  She winced, the mere thought of her maker and how he'd betrayed her trust enough to cause an almost physical ached deep within her chest.  The pain of that betrayal was still too fresh to be thought of objectively.

After the betrayal of her maker, the lies and false promises, she was reluctant to trust so easily again, yet there was nothing but honesty in the golden gaze meeting her own tear-bright green eyes.  Of course, she truly had no choice in the matter, he was merely offering her a way to keep at least the shreds of her dignity intact.  Drawing in a deep, calming breath she nodded slowly.  "Bind me, Master.  I wish to know only you and you alone."   For better or worse her path was set, her destiny in this man's hands.  She prayed her new fate wouldn't destroy her.

A triumphant gleam entered his eyes as he bared his sharp fangs for her to see as he raised her wrist to his mouth.  She gasped as she felt the sting of the sharp incisors cut into her flesh.  Her eyes slid closed, her lips parting as she fought to draw breath into her lungs, the sensations assaulting her overpowering beyond her wildest imaginings.  It felt as if her skin were on fire as he marked her with his house emblem, an ancient symbol declaring her to be his property and under his protection.  She felt dizzy, lightheaded, as she realized the enormity of her situation.  Aoshi had been the most powerful being she'd ever come across up 'til now.  There was no mistaking the raw power emanating from her new Master, the man whose name was whispered with awe and fear…Lord Battousai.  There could be no doubt about it…he had to be an Ancient, one of the oldest of his kind.  "Tomorrow night, my sweet raven, we shall hunt."  She fought to focus on him again, to understand the words he was speaking.  "I shall feed and you shall watch…and learn.  There are not many females of our kind that know of the old ways."  She nodded mutely as he paused.  "You shall learn it all."  His lips curved upwards into a wicked smile full of untold promises.  "You shall please me greatly, I think."  He tilted his head to the side in careful consideration, lips pursed thoughtfully.  He hadn't been mistaken about the extent of the latent power held within her small form, as of yet untapped, untouched and untried.  He intended to train her in the ways of their people, to protect her from the dangers of having too much power and not enough control.  "You want to please me, do you not, sweet Misao?"  She could only nod mutely as she stared up into his handsome features with slightly glazed eyes.

~*~To Be Continued…~*~

Page Total:: 8**  
Word Count:: 2602  
Started On:: 1/31/04  
Finished On:: 2/1/04  
Author's Notes Below::**

Chapter 4 complete. One mystery uncovered, another revealed. We again want to thank all who have reviewed. We are truly sorry if this chapter secrets have dashed your hoping on the mystery girl. We will continue to apply our heart and soul to making this a most enjoyable story, regardless or is it because of our love for alternate pairings.

Those have come for the lemon's, I asure you that the passion will burn soon enough. Power attracts power, desire feeds on desire, and lust needs only attraction. So please click the button, give us a word on our work. Become a member of our ranks! Be proud that you are unique.

Chiruken & Miko


End file.
